


foliage

by hyskoa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskoa/pseuds/hyskoa
Summary: he didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve the kindness and warmth that came in the form of gon freecs.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	foliage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignea/gifts).



> i made this based on my best friend's art of killugon! check it out on her twitter: @tinyeggie!! （＾Ｏ＾☆♪

**_H_** e deserved this. 

He deserved this. 

He deserved this. 

He deserved this… _right_? 

Surely he did, after all the scuffles and hardship they’ve, no, _he’s_ been through. He deserved this—this short break on some island shaped like a whale. 

He deserved walking through some stupid forest, side by side with the only boy in the world who dared to call him his best friend. 

He deserved this. He was sure of it. One hundred and ten percent sure. 

Yet why did he feel as if he didn’t? Why did he feel so undeserving and so out of place on this island that shone as bright as his friend and radiated the same warmth as he did? 

He felt like a dot. A big, black, and ugly dot in the centre of a brand new sheet of paper.

He didn’t belong here. Not on “it’s always sunny and warm” Whale Island, not in Gon’s house where he could tell the boy was loved to bits and pieces, not even with Gon himself. 

He didn’t deserve this. 

He didn’t belong here. 

“If you keep frowning, you’re going to have wrinkles by the time you’re twenty.” Gon’s voice broke through his thoughts like a sharp edged blade. “At least that’s what Aunt Mito says.” 

“Sorry Gon, but unlike you, I actually use my brain to think,” he replied, a playful sneer gracing his features. 

“Rude.” He puffed his cheeks up and turned his face to the other direction, closing his eyes as he stomped ahead of him. 

“Are you _really_ sulking over that?” For the first time since he’s stepped foot on the island, he let out a laugh. Only then did Gon stop in his tracks, turning around with a wide smile on your face. 

“You finally laughed!” he said, his smile only growing wider. “You’ve been all angry face since we got here. I thought you were mad we came here instead of the city.” 

As if to mimic his expression, Gon’s facial features contorted itself into a frown as he tried to look as menacing as possible, which he realised the boy wasn’t exactly good at. 

“You’re horrible at frowning,” he said, a small smile on his face. 

“And you’re horrible at smiling,” Gon replied, stretching a hand out in his direction. “Come on, there’s something I wanna show you!”

He didn’t know if he deserved this—all this kindness and warmth suddenly shoved into his life. Not when all he knew was a world tainted with dark colours.

Gon was too pure; too bright. It was as if he was the sun personified. There was no way someone like him should ever be walking the same path as him. 

There was no way someone like him should even _dare_ wanting to be friends with him. That’s just how it was—that’s just how it worked. 

“Hey, even _I_ can’t hold my arm out forever!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“You only say yeah once.” 

“Yeah.” 

He reached out and held Gon’s hand in his own. 

“Thanks.”

“For what?” 

“For being my friend.” 

“You idiot.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up as Gon laughed, a wide smile on his face as he swung their arms back and forth. 

Yeah, maybe he didn’t deserve this, and maybe he didn’t belong here. But so what? To hell with all these stupid thoughts about deserving and belonging!

If Gon was happy, he was happy. 

And right now—in this very moment, that was all that mattered to him. 


End file.
